Resident Evil: Revenge Prequel to 'Salvation'
by Thedragoness821
Summary: I was pissed that they killed of Carlos, so I decided to give my own take on this theory with a few twists. this will set the stage for the forthcoming battle against Umbrella with a romantic focus on Carlos & Alice. Prequel to 'Salvation'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Summary: Ok as you will know from this story, I was really pissed that Carlos died in Extinction, so I decided to write an alternate ending to Extinction starting roughly from the beginning (give or take) with a few changes (you have been warned). _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, any resemblance to existing stories is unintended. **

Alice rocketed down the road in a cherry red dodge challenger R/T hemi that she busted out of a show room in what was once Detroit, the motor city. She had wanted one for a while & the opportunity arose so she took it. A ding from the car alerted her to the fuel gage, they needed to find a gas station… gas milage… something she didn't think off when she took the car, "should've stolen a Prius" she said with a laugh, her passenger made a whining noise. Alice gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "No worries Bozz, we'll make it." She said as they passed a sign reading 'Las Vegas, 50 MI'. "there's only one stop before Vegas, I hope its not dry." She said, her passenger looked at her & replied with a booming bark. During her escape from the Umbrella lab, Alice stumbled across a section they used for animal testing, In a cage at the back of the facility amongst the rats, rabbits, guinea pigs & the other usual lab animals was one lone dog, a huge, shaggy mixed breed of something or other, he closely resembled a wolf, though she knew that he wasn't, wolves are shy creatures & this guy was anything but shy. She normally didn't take to animals but she just couldn't leave him, something in her compelled her to take him with, so here they were pulling up on the ruins of the Vegas area. "Im sorry fella, were going to have to stop here." She said as she pulled up to the pumps. "Shit!" she cursed as she tried every one, dry… all dry. Someone had gotten to them before she did "Well, I guess this means were walking." She said.

"how's the pantry?" Claire asked Betty & LJ as they came out of the deserted, sand filled ice house. "Just the usual…. Nothin'" LJ said as he & Betty walked to the school bus to inform the kids of the bad news. "Gas." She asked Chase, who merely shook his head. "Claire we've drained every small town pit stop dry over the last few months, looks like its time to hit a major city." Carlos said. "What? Hell no, man! Them son of a bitches are going to be all over the place!" LJ said. "I know, but we don't have a choice." Claire said. "We'll sleep here tonight, then we'll start for Vegas first thing in the morning, Carlos, I'm going to need a perimeter, I want cameras every ten feet, nothing gets by without an alarm sounding. "You got it." He said with a grin.

Early the next morning, Alice awoke to Bozz low, deep growls. She stood quickly & drew her weapon but then dropped to her stomach quick as a huge black mass passed overhead, was it a cloud? No, it was screeching, it was a murder of crows, thousands upon thousands of them. Heading North to Vegas. "Come on." Alice said as she & Bozz broke into a run.

Mikey was jolted out of bed by one of the camera's alarms blasting in his ears, he wacked his head on the ceiling of his van & fell to the floor with a painful crash. "Oy!" he exclaimed as he looked at the monitor but saw nothing. "Mikey?" Claire's voice came over his walkie. "I know, but I don't see anything." He replied as everyone locked themselves in the safety of their vehicle & got their weapons ready. The silence was acrid, suddenly Claire & K-mart jumped out of their skins as one of the crows suddenly landed on the hood of their hummer. "Hey…. Whats wrong with their eyes?" K-mart said as she looked closely at the animal. "Years of feeding on infected flesh…" Claire trailed off as she slowly reached for her walkie, never taking her eyes off the crow, who in turn stared her right back, dead straight into the eye. "No one make a sound." She hissed over the frequency, in the bus, one of the kids nervously jerked & knocked a soda can to the floor, everyone held their breath as it made a hollow, crashing noise & rolled to the back of the bus with a thunk. The lone crow on the hood began squawking thrill, everyone covered their ears in an effort to drown it out. The rest of the murder took flight & made a circle before dive bombing. The birds were strong, years of eating infected tissue & blood had genetically altered their genes & cells. The children screamed in panic as the birds began ripping the screens off the windshield & windows of the bud & started in on the glass. "We have to get them out of there!" Claire said over her walkie as they all sprung into action. Slater jumped onto the flame thrower, but he could only take out a hundred or so at a time, they soon over took him, sending the flame thrower out of control & swung wildly around, forcing everyone to duck. Without thinking, Carlos snatched up a stray childt & shielded her against the flames & the attacking crows. He braced for the impact of either but it never came, he could feel the heat but no searing of flesh, through his embrace, he felt the kid give a gasp, he followed her gaze & a huge grin spread across his handsome face. 'Alice.' He thought as his heart jumped into his throat. With unseen powers, Alice forced the flames upward, incinerating all the birds with it, Carlos ran to her & gentle caught her in his strong arms as she collapsed from the strain of the ordeal.

She same to & sat bolt upright, reaching for her blades at her side. Bozz jumped to his feet also, watching her intently, as if waiting for her unspoken order. She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulders. "Whoa there, Annie Oakley." Her vision cleared & the smiling face of Carlos, she thrust herself forward into his arms, he melted into her as he embraced her. "Oh, god Alice, all I've done is think of you since you disappeared. I feared you were dead." She smiled. "Dead? I don't think so." She said as she grabbed the front of his vest & pulled him into a passionate kiss which overcame them both & he was soon laying on top of her, khis seemed to take on a mind of their own as they snaked their way over her perfect, sculpted body. "Carlos what in the fuck are you…" Claire said as she opened the back doors to the van & was met by 150 pounds of snarling Bozz, his teeth gleaming in the bright dessert sunlight. He stepped out of the van & backed her away before returning to sit at the enterance. "Fucking dog." She scoffed as she stormed away.

Alice & Carlos had each other undressed in seconds, the passion between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, they loved each other, neither one said it, they didn't need to. They just knew it." Alice's body involuntarily shivered with pleasure at his touch, she shakily sighed as his lips crashed down onto hers. "Can I have a word?" Claire said later that evening. "Look, that woman, whoever she is…" "Alice" Carlos interjected. "…Alice, everyone of talking about her, about what she did & they're scared. I need to know who she is & how you guys know each other, for everyone elses sake." "Okay, she used to work for Umbrella, she saved my ass in Raccoon City, & she has some … abilities thanks to the T virus." "What? You brought an INFECTED person here?" "Infected, yes. Contagious, no. the virius has bonded with her genes at the cellular level it makes her… like… a super hero, for lack of a better explanation." Carlos said, Claire could see a spark in his dark eyes every time he thought of her. "You love her, don't you?" She said, he merely gave her a million dollar smile as he headed back to his van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Everyone hates me." Alice said as they sat together in the van. "Not everyone." Carlos said with a wink, Alice rolled her eyes. "you know I'm not up on the romantic bull shit." She replied. "Come on, we'd better get moving if were going to make it to Vegas." Claire's voice came over the walkies. "You heard the lady" Otto said as they all piled into their respective vehicles.

Everyone looked in disbelief as the ruins of Las Vegas, Alice, K-mart, Claire & Bozz peered out of the windshield at the sand dune covered casinos on what used to be the strip. "What happened?" K-mart breathed "Five years, no one to keep the sand back, so dessert took it back." Alice replied. "So… where to we find gasoline in this sand hole?" Chase asked LJ "There, at valet parking, they have pumps there." "You seem to know a lot about this place, spend a lot of time here or what?" "Aw Hell yeah, dog I dropped two G's here back in the day." "Two G's? No shit." Chase replied. "Everyone look sharp, Chase I need a look out, get your ass in gear." :Yes Ma'am, you know climbing the Eiffel tower in the middle of Las Vegas five years ago would have meant a set of totally different repercussions." He said to himself. "Is the crate in place?" Dr. Isaacs said as he & his three assistants watched their monitor with an Alice-eye view of everything "Yes sir." Good, prepare for shut down of project Alice on my signal & be poised to move in immediately once she is dead." Dr. Isaacs said to his team. "Well there is the entrance to the valet parking tunnels, too bad that fucking crate is in the way!" LJ said with a hollow cough, "You don't look so good, man." Carlos said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Just tired, dawg. Just tired." He replied, meanwhile, Alice made her way slowly to the crate with her gun drawn & cocked, Bozz at her side, hackles standing on end. He sniffed the crate & his grey eyes shot & looked ddead straight into hers as he slowly backed away, carefully placing his feet in the sand, like he was tip-toeing. "Everyone get back!" Alice yelled as she drew her weapon & leapt back just as the door burst open & a hoard of 'supers' came pouring out. "Weapons everyone!" Claire shrieked as the firing started. "Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no!" K-mart studdered as she fumbled with the gun, suddenly, LJ turned on her & tried to attack her, he had turned from the bite he suffered at the ice house. Carlos, hearing her screams rushed to her & pulled LJ off & put him down, but not before he suffered a bite to the arm. "Shit!" he cursed. Stand by for shut down." Dr. Isaacs said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Zombie after zombie fell in Alice's wake as she effortlessly moved through the hoard with a dancer's grace. "She is _magnificent_." Dr. Isaacs said admirably, one of his techs shot him a peculiar look from over his shoulder. Alice reached the top of what used to be the balcony of a luxury hotel. "Commence shut down now!" Dr. Isaacs said excitedly, Alice stopped in mid stride & dropped her weapons as her sides. "Now, we wait." Dr. Isaacs said, hardly able to contain his excitement. Suddenly, the door burst open & Bozz stepped in, hackles raised & pearly teeth bared, displaying his inch-long canines. "Bloody hell, it did work!" "What? What the fuck is that?" One of the techs said as he drew his gun. "Don't bother with that, it wont do any good." Dr. Isaacs said as he slowly backed away to the protected underground entrance. "Wait, what about us!" "Word of advice? Don't shoot at him." He said as he disappeared underground & locked the door behind him, the screams of his men echoing in his ears. Bozz finished with the umbrella henchmen & raised his head to the sky, took a in a massive breath of air & let out a thunderous shrieking noise.

In a flash, the control on Alice wwas broken & she was jolted back to reality, she was reacquainted with the chaos before her, people screaming, running, dying, being eaten alive. Her eyes fell on Carlos who was out of ammo & crawling from a hoard of supers, she leapt lightly down to the ground, blades raised as he appeared on the other side & came face to face with her, a huge grin crossed his face as she moved passed him in a blur, blades poised like scissors & began picking supers off one by one with Bozz's help, one bite from his massive teeth & jaws could decapitate a zombie, even a super one. 'God, I love that woman.' He thought to himself. as she took care of the last of the zombies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Shit!" She said after it was all over as she looked over the bite on his arm, the look in her eyes said all that she was feeling, even if she couldn't say it. By now they all knew what a bite or scratch from these creatures meant, it meant that Carlos' life was now a measure of hours. "Come on, Alice. Its not like it wasn't going to happen eventually." Carlos said as they walked the edge of camp alone, Alice said nothing, but her silence spoke volumes. " I mean the world is shit now, those bastards out number us thousands to one & their hungry, they're running out of food so the ones that do see us are even more desperate then they would normally be, plus they are evolving & changing &…. Learning." He said, she still said nothing, he stopped, gripped her shoulders & forced her to face him "Alice… ALICE! TALK to me god damn it! At least look at me!" he said as he shook her, his dark eyes pleading, she looked into his eyes, hers were a dead grey color, different from her usual teal blue. No life in them at all, the person perhaps the only person other then Matt (though she didn't have much of a chance to develop anything with him) that she truly cared about. But with Carlos it was different. "that's why I left the first time, you know? When I found out they were using me for surveillance, I took off. I couldn't let them find you guys &… I'd never forgive myself if that had happened." She said as tears ran down her face. "Listen, I have an idea, actually it's more of a necessity, I've made up my mind. I'll take the gas tanker, hook it up to about ten sticks of dynamite & drive into those son of a bitches, detonate the bomb & take them out… or at least enough of them for you guys to get to that chopper." "Sacrifice yourself? But the antivirus is right there in that bunker…" she trailed off as he embraced her. "We all know that shit doesn't work, we've tried that before & I'm not going to put this entire convoy in danger, I could turn at any moment, just like LJ. I could be talking one minute & the next… lets say its just better this way." He said.

Carlos hugged a sobbing K-mart warmly, she was taking it the hardest. Carlos had been the one who had found her at that K-mart & became like a second father to her. She pulled back & collapsed into Claire's arms as she led her away. Alice walked up to him & he pulled her close & they shared one last passionate kiss. "I should've known you'd be a monster in bed." He said with a smirk & a wink, she laughed tearfully as he embraced her one last time before climbing into the truck, he was surprised when Bozz joined him in the passenger seat & looked Alice dead straight in the eyes, there was an urgency there that said 'I have to go' she didn't know how she knew, but she did. She smiled & rubbed him behind the ears fondly. "Looks like you have a companion, take care of him, big boy."

As Carlos drove on, through the ever thickening hoard of undead. Bozz, the dog just stared unblinking at him throughout the whole trip. "What? Your making me feel weird, don't you know that?" He said, the dog was undaunted. They soon came up on the fence & Carlos purposely turned the truck over, he took out a Zippo & struggled to light the fuse, he then lit a joint & took a huge drag as the zombies peared in on him through the drivers side window. Suddenly Bozz wwas on top of him, the undead took one look at him & backed off. He then turned to Carlos' injured arm & sunk his inch long canines into it. Carlos let out a yell just as the dynamite detonated.

"Okay, lets go." Claire said as they made a dash for it. Alice made sure everyone was on the chopper safely. "Aren't you coming with us?" K-mart pleaded, poor kid had lost so much in her short life. Alice shook her head. "Go!" she said the small group of undead that hadn't been taken out by the blast began to filter through, she saw the chopper off & headed to the small shack in the middle of the fenced area.

"Project Alice I presume." She heard a voice say as she walked into the lab area, there stood Dr. Isaacs, horridly mutated, his skin had turned a sickly grey, he looked like he had been rotting under the water for a few months. She took a shot at him but it had no effect. "You might have bonded with the T virus, Alice, but I am the future he said as he backed her into a room that was a dead end. "I hate to disappoint you, but your wrong, & now we're both going to die here." She said as the grid of lasers shot towards him, Alice braced herself but the lasers stopped inches from her face & dissipated. She caught her breath & wasted no time in getting the hell out of there, she poked around the hive facility & stumbled upon a large warehouse filled with Alice clones they had been using for experiments on making the undead more… human like. She released them all & powered up the communications device. "Lets see how they like this shit." She said. "I just wanted to tell you son of a bitches that Im coming for you, & I'm bringing a few friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Summary: Some (not all, but some LOL) deviations from the original story line might not be intended, I cant remember EVERY little detail LOL so you'll have to forgive me :/. I also changed the way Claire was brought back because I didn't like the way they did it ( no offence to the production team of course lol) also as you might have noticed, I somewhat summarized the last two movies with the exception of the part that I changed or were important to the story, since we know this part all ready, I don't want to waste too much of the readers time lol. **_

Alice stumbled out of the ruined aircraft, there was no sign of Wesker, but she still feared him to be lurking around, if he discovered her, he'd devour her, no doubt about that. She struggled on for a few hundred feet until she could finally go no longer, she collapsed. As she lost consciousness, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, she tried to fight it, but the impending blackness that was enveloping her was winning, "It's okay, Alice, don't worry, I gotcha." She heard a voice say from somewhere beyond the darkness as she finally succumbed to unconsciousness & passed out.

Sometime later, she wasn't sure how much later, it felt like years. The edge of consciousness tugged at her, it felt so… surreal. She began hearing sounds… a voice… talking but she couldn't make out what it was saying. She suddenly remembered everything that had happened & sat bolt upright with a shout & reached for her weapons, usually at her sid, like two old & trusted friends,e but found none. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, you've been through hell… _easy_!" That voice, she foggily recognized it & realized that it belonged to the person who first rescued her & she calmed herself a little. If they wanted to kill her they would have a long time ago, plus she just didn't get the 'kill' vibe from this person. Whoever it was their voice was deep, comforting &… oddly familiar. "W-who are you?" She said as she struggled to clear her vision, slowly the person came into focus & once they did, she rubbed her eyes because she thought she was hallucinating, she suddenly lurched forward & embraced them. "Carlos! Oh, god! I… I thought you were dead…" She said trailed off, tears flooded down her face as she pulled back to look at him, he was wearing that goofy, shit eating grin that she used to love so much & she laughed in spite of herself.

"So how'd you do it?" We were all there, we saw the rig blow." Alice said as they walked to her plane, Carlos smiled. "That dog of yours, he was really something, he said with a twinge of sadness. "He kept the undead back, then dug a tunnel through the sand to escape the explosion. Then, he… did something to me, I don't know what, I passed out. The last thing remember was looking into his eyes… they were glowing. The next thing I remember was waking up… I don't know how much time later… & the undead… all around me but they didn't have any interest in me, they were just walking right over & around me on their way to the bunker. I raced to where I knew you went but you were all ready gone by the time I got there. So… I made my way here to Alaska but since I didn't fly it took me a hell of a long time, by the time I got here everyone was gone & the only thing I could find was the chopper & that book you gave K-mart." Alice stood up. "You ready?" "Yeah, but we are going?" He asked.

Well, there it is, the city of angels." She said as they passed over the crumbling Hollywood sign. "Look!" Carlos said as he spotted a sign, but he couldn't make out what it said, they flew over it 'Help Us' it read. "Hold on, this might get a little rough." She said, "Don't worry, I like it rough." He said with a wink as they prepared to land. "Everything out of the way, he's going to land!" Angel said as they scrambled to clear the roof & prepare for a plane catch, "Man that is one crazy son of a bitch." Bennett said to himself. On the next pass, Alice attempted to set the plane down, she successfully caught the cable, but the weight of the plane was too much for the rusty pipes they were attached to & they gave way, "Oh, shit!" Carlos said as they teetered over the edge, at ground level they could see the hoard of undead, eagerly waiting to receive their bodies as they crashed to the earth below. "Is this a bad time to say that you are seriously turning me on?" Carlos said, Alice shot him a dirty look, but couldn't hide the amusement from her eyes Luther rushed forward & leapt onto the tail of the plane as Angel & the others followed & helped to push the plane back onto the roof.

All the survivors seemed very surprised to see Alice emerging from the front cockpit, she smirked at the fact they thought she was a male pilot. "That was some fine flying, My name is Luther West, This is Angel." "My name is Alice, this is Carlos." "Come on, you must be tired, let me show you your digs." Luther said as they followed him inside the prison. "When the shit hit the fan we took refuge here, it had the thickest walls & seemed like it had the best chance of keeping those things out. Welcome to your new home… cell block B." he said "This is Crystal, our resident cook. The menu's not extensive, but what she cooks she's great at." He said as he grabbed a tray & handed one to Alice & Carlos. "Excuse me, _some_ of us are hungry you know." Bennett said as he pushed in front of them. "What's his story?" Alice said. "Back in the world he was some big shot asshole movie producer, I guess some people cant leave it behind." Luther said with a chuckle. "You meet all kinds." Carlos interjected. "I met plenty of his kind back before all this happened, I came to LA to be an actress, ended up waiting tables to pay the bills." Crystal said.

"Look, I'm sorry about everyone's attitude, we have been receiving transmissions from Arcadia for the last eighteen months, up until three days ago." Luther said as he played the recording, it was the same one they had been hearing. "You could get that all the way from Alaska?" Alice said. "Here, take a look." He said as he handed her a pair of binoculars, through them she saw a ship, it appeared deserted. She handed the binoculars to Carlos. "I say we try for it." The only problem is how do we get there?" Luther said when everyone was back together. "The plane! We could fly there!" Bennet said excitedly "it only carries two people." Alice said. "You could take us one at a time!" Crystal said "I don't think soshe was lucky to land here once, five times would be suicide… no offence." He said, Alice smiled. "None taken." "We could draw straws?" Kim said. "No, we all go or no one goes… no one gets left behind." Alice said, her eyes ablaze. Carlos gave her a grin he has always loved her chivilry. Suddenly there was a crashing sound at the gate, they all ran out to see a massive figure hammering a huge axe against the gates.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We gotta get everyone out of here… NOW!" suddenly, they heard an engine start "The plane!" Carlos said as they rushed to the roof, they arrived just in time to duck as Bennet took off. "Son of a bitch!" Luther said as they all ran to the roof & watched him plunge over the side & skim the street level, taking out a good chunk of the undead in the process. "Come on, we have to use the tunnels, we don't have a choice, they lead to the sewer system." Chris said as they headed for the showers. Luther went first followed by Crystal, Chris brought up the rear, Alice & Carlos were about to follow when Kim disappeared right in front of their eyes, sliced in two by something huge. Carlos & Alice both drew their weapons & worked as a team against this … thing, dodging swing after swing from that massive axe. "Any ideas?" Carlos said, Alice didn't respond, she drew her rifle & took aim, the blast blew the creatures head clean off. Carlos grinned widely at her, he always loved watching her kick ass, he ducked as she shot a zombie that was coming at him from behind. "Shall we?" She said as she gestured to the tunnels with a raised eyebrow.

"There you two are, we were beginning to wonder, just stay quiet, those things are close." Luther said as he helped each of them down into the main sewer. Carlos went first, followed by Chris & Alice. Suddenly an undead appeared & attacked Luther, collapsing the hole above them. "No!" Alice shouted as she punched at the cave in, her super strength threatened to cave the whole cavern in. "Alice stop! You cant help him now, we have to keep moving forward, for the others." Carlos said as he held her by the shoulders & forced her to meet his gaze.

They boarded the Arcadia only to find it seemingly completely devoid of all humanity "Come on, we have to search the whole ship." Alice said. They went through the whole thing, finding no one, they came to the bowels of the ship. They reached a large metal door which bore the umbrella logo it opened as they approached it, Alice stepped through first there, she quickly turned around & shoved Carlos & Chris back with her telekinesis as the door shut, separating them. she wasnt going to let him face this with her, she just found him again & wasnt going to lose him this time. "Alice!" Carlos bellowed as he pounded the door, thinking the same thought as she, making huge dents in it. "Dude!" Chris said as he watched Carlos smash a hole right theough the door.

Alice passed through several more doors until she hit the final room, there, sitting in the middle was Chairman Wesker. "Ah, Project: Alice, so nice to see you again, you have survived I see & back to your old self." He said as she drew her guns. "Drop em'! a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned to see Bennet with a gun trained at her head, she reluctantly dropped her pistols & kicked them to him. Suddenly there was a series of ever louder crashes until the door before them was blasted away. "Ah, Chris Redfield & agent Olivera I presume. How ever nice to see that you are once again alive & well, how does it feel to be one of us? You didn't know?" He said, noticing Alice's confused look to Carlos. "Project: Bozz was also a unique experiment. He was the only animal that, like Project: Alice, successfully bonded with the T virus at the cellular level. It also gave him enhanced senses & strength, accelerated healing powers & near human intelligence. But he had one thing that we could never duplicate… the ability to _pass his abilities onto others_. With sacrifice of his own life being the price of course." Alice looked at Carlos as though she had just laid eyes on him for the first time, like she didn't even know him, he looked at her out of his peripheral vision, it hurt him greatly to see the look of betrayal in her eyes. "How do you think you were healed, how you got your abilities back? Of course left to its own devices, your body would probably regenerate on its own, but it would have taken a long time." "You…" Alice trailed off as she looked at him closely. "I'm sorry, Carlos. I didn't want this for you." She said despairingly she knew that he would be a marked man as far as Umbrella was concerned. "Yes, now I have two powerful beings to devour, I wont need to eat again for months, perhaps years." "No one is on the menu today Alice said as she used telekinesis to blast Bennet back, knocking him out cold, she rolled for her guns as Wesker attacked them, knocking Chris into a holding tube in the process, he shouted & struggled as he was taken under the floor. She fired shot after shot that he dodged, he then swooped in & grabbed her by the throat. Alice tried for her pistols but she couldn't move her arms, she struggled, gasping under his grip as tenticles emerged from his mouth, he was going to devour her & there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly, Wesker gagged as he dropped her, she landed lightly on the floor, Carlos has stuck his twelve inch hunting knif into his lungs from the rear he lifted him right up off the ground & hurled him across the room. He hit the wall & fell in a heap to the floor. Carlos was on him before he could rise, Alice joined him. "I'm missing you all ready." She said bitterly as she pulled the trigger & emptied her gun into Wesker. "Come on, we have to free everyone." She said as she grabbed the clip board, Bennet came to just as the door sealed behind Alice & Carlos "Hey! You cant leave me in here, you don't know who I am! You son of a bitches! When I get out of here I…. he was cut off when Carlos shot the communication monitor. "Shit!" Bennet said as he kicked the door & turned around, only to be devoured by an injured Wesker.

Alice, Carlos & Chris arrived at the holding floor & began releasing people, "It Can't be…!" he said as he rushed to one of the pods. "Let her out!" He pleaded, Alice obliged, Chris gathered his sister, Claire into a warm hug as she came out, Carlos & Alice also stepped forward to greet her. "C-Carlos b-but how…" "Shh, I'll explain later." He said as they heard an engine. "Wesker!" she said as they ran to the surface of the ship just in time to see him get away yet again. "God damn it!" Claire raged, Alice merely waited with a small smirk on her face. In the chopper, Wesker pulls out a detonator & pushes the 'purge facility' option. He sat back & turned the auto pilot on with a smirk on his face, suddenly he heard a faint beeping, he located it behind the floatation devices & shoved them all aside to reveal the bomb he had left on Arcadia. His eyes grew red behind his glasses as the chopper was enveloped in a massive explosion. Carlos, Claire & Chris cheered as, caught up in the moment, Carlos grabbed Alice & kissed her passionately. "Hey, love birds, we have a problem." Claire said as a huge fleet of Umbrella choppers heads their way. "Time to kick ass." Alice said as they all readied themselves.


End file.
